The memory of finding love
by rista07d
Summary: Randy remembers how he found love with John again, after he had sworn off love at a young age. Slash, Centon


**Warnings: except slash nothing really.  
****Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own neither Randy or John.  
****A/N: This one I wrote about 3 months ago when I tried to get over a writersblock, so I'm sorry if it isn't great. Also my first language isn't English so I'm really sorry for any mistakes!  
**

Randy was laying stretched out on the bed in his hotel room, staring at the ceiling with his hands under his head. In the bathroom he could hear the shower started running as a sign that John was stepping under it. His lover of many years had just left his arms to take one. He smiled as he thought of the wonderful older man. John was his other half, his soul mate so to speak if you believed in that stuff. The man that got him to believe in love again.

Before he had met John back in OVW years ago, he had sworn off love. Yes even at that young age. Back than he had thought he had lost the love of his life when his boyfriend had broken up with him. Now however he could laugh about it, thinking how stupid he had been to believe that what he and Kevin had was love. But back than he had been heartbroken, swearing he would never give his heart to anyone ever again. Than John came along and he immediately liked the man who was 3 years older than him and soon they became friends, best friends even. They spent a lot of time together, whether it was training or just watching a movie. So when John had started to drop hints that he wanted to be more than friend he almost immediately noticed it and it had scared the living hell out of him. Mostly because he was afraid that he might lose John if he didn't answer those feelings and just wanted to stay friends.

As a result he spent a whole night staying up, thinking about the whole situation in his cheap apartment. He knew that he was attracted to John, he couldn't deny that. But he hadn't realized until than that he indeed returned John's feelings and that too had scared him. Could he really risk falling in love with John? Could he put his heart on the line again with the risk of getting heartbroken? He wasn't sure. So after thinking about it long and hard he decided to go talk to John about it. Telling the older man how things were. He felt nervous as hell when he told John all about what happened with him and Kevin and of his fears. He opened up to John that night, more than he had ever done to anyone else in his life, but in the end it turned out to be the best thing. John had been very understanding, suggesting that they took things slow if Randy really wanted this, them.

Relieved Randy had hugged him happily and over the next couple of months John remained true to his word as they took things slow. Very slow even in the beginning, but in the end it worked as Randy finally found the courage to open his heart to the older man. Or maybe John had just sneaked his way in it. It didn't really matter as he had fallen deeply in love with the older man and they had become an official couple. And now more than 8 years later they were still happy together.

No of course it hadn't been easy, there had been a lot of bumps along the way and at times it had been really hard. With injuries, story-lines, jealousy and all that stuff, but in the end -as cliche as it sounded- their love conquered it all. Well so far at least, but he had no doubt they would stay together in the future too. After all they had been through, they were stronger than ever. And even though he was with John for so long already, he was still very much in love with the older man and didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon.

"Okay whatever you're thinking about, it must be good. You've got a giant smile on your face" John's voice suddenly sounded. It startled him as he hadn't heard John come back. Looking up towards the bathroom he saw the older man leaning against the doorpost in just a pair of boxers. "So what where you thinking about Ortz?"

"Us and you stealing my heart" Randy told his lover. He liked his lips as his eyes traveled over John's gorgeous strong body.

"Hm a crime I'm guilty of according to you" John smirked, walking over and sitting on the foot of the bed.

Randy chuckled softly as he crawled over to sit behind John, wrapping his arms around John's waist. "That's because it's true, but I'm glad you did."

"Good because so am I" John told him, leaning back against Randy's chest. "I love you" he whispered as he pressed a kiss on Randy's throat.

Randy grinned. He liked hearing those words, even after all those years as it still gave him that happy and warm tingling feelings inside. While in the beginning of their relationship those words had been more of an assurance for him, to know that John really loved him. "Love you too" he whispered in John's ear.

John angled his head so he could see Randy's face and gave him a bright smile. He returned it before leaning in to kiss the soft lips of his lover, his hand moving to the back of John's neck. The kiss was soft, loving and relaxed. They just enjoyed each others presence, closeness and love.

When they pulled away both had a smile on their lips. "So are you ready for a day of relaxing and doing nothing?" John asked him. Randy hummed in agreement. "Good, shall we start by ordering room service than?"

"Now that's a good idea" Randy smiled, he was actually pretty hungry.

John grinned, showing his -in Randy's eyes- adorable dimples. "Okay let me get the phone so we can fill that stomach of yours." Nodding he moved back so he could lay on the bed again. "You're lazy you know that" John told him with a little shake of his head.

He just smirked and watched as John ordered their breakfast. He really praised himself lucky with meeting John all those years ago. His life wouldn't have been the same without him and he probably wouldn't be where he was right now if it hadn't been for John.

As the older man hang up and laid down on the bed besides him, Randy rolled over so he could lay his head on John's muscular chest, wrapping his arm around the older man's waist.

"Comfy?" John questioned amused.

"Yeah, you're a great pillow" Randy replied with a smile. John wrapped his big strong arms around him, pulling closer as he kissed Randy's almost bald head. He nuzzled John's chest in response smelling the scent of John's shower gel and his lover's own muscular scent before sighing content. He let himself relax completely as they waited for their breakfast. Secretly praying it would take a while so he could stay as long as possible in John's arms. In the safety he once found there and still felt after all those years. His stomach could wait a little longer.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Old fic or not I still really want to know what you all think, so please review!**


End file.
